


Dancing Lights (a Destiel highschool AU)

by the_feels_a_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candles, Dancing, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_feels_a_fangirl/pseuds/the_feels_a_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas dance to No. 1 party anthem by the Arctic Monkeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lights (a Destiel highschool AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,   
> This is my first ever fanfic so I hope it's not too cringeworthy. Enjoy.

"Goodnight Sammy" Dean said, tucking the blankets tightly around Sam,  
"Night Dean, night Dean's boyfriend" said Sam, chuckling at the huff Dean made,  
"shut up Sammy." He said, faking annoyance even though everyone knew nothing made him happier than being able to call Cas his boyfriend.  
Dean turned off the lights and shut the door. He turned to Cas, slipping his arms around his waist, like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
"So, what shall we do now" Dean practically purred into Cas' neck, making him shiver.  
"Whatever you want, I don't mind."   
"C'mon, you gotta have something in mind"   
" well..." Said Cas awkwardly, even after all these months he still felt strange asking for things,   
"maybe we could just listen to some music." Dean smiled,  
"Itsokifyoudonywanttoitwasjustasuggestion" said Cas hurriedly.  
"No I do want to, that sounds nice Cas" answered Dean, finally detaching himself from his boyfriend.

They wandered to Deans room, hands clasped tightly together. Dean closed the door and turned off the lights.  
"Dean?" Asked Cas, "what are you doing?"  
"Just hang on a sec baby" said Dean, there was a click and a flickering light.  
"Candles" whispered Cas as he watched the shadows dancing on the walls, barely even noticing when the music started to play. Dean sat on the floor, pulling Cas down with him and positioning him sitting between his legs, playing with the smaller boys hair. The couple sat in loving silence as the music played on.

So you're on the prowl wondering whether she left already or not  
Leather jacket, collar popped like antenna  
Never knowing when to stop  
Sunglasses indoors, par for the course  
Lights in the floors and sweat on the walls  
Cages and poles

Cas stood, as if in a dream, and began to sway to the music. He closed his eyes, lost in the song. Not noticing Dean getting up until he was there in front of him, pulling him closer, putting his hands on his waist, whispering the lyrics in his ear as the swayed back and forth.

Call off the search for your soul, or put it on hold again  
She's having a sly indoor smoke  
And she calls the folks who run this her oldest friends  
Sipping a drink and laughing at imaginary jokes  
As all the signals are sent, her eyes invite you to approach  
And it seems as though those lumps in your throat  
That you just swallowed have got you going

Cas wrapped his hands around Deans neck, trying to eliminate all space between them.

Come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on  
Number one party anthem

"I love you" Dean whispered into Cas' ear, his breathe sending shivers down Cas' spine.  
"I love you too, Dean" answered Cas, the fondness in his voice unmissable. The song ended, the couple never stopped dancing, closing the gap between their lips, swaying in the candlelight.


End file.
